dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBX:Cloverfield Vs Zilla
Description Godzilla (1998) Vs Cloverfield, american monster's with incredible destructive habilities, who would win? TheGodzilla's copycat? Or the mysterious Clover? ZillaVSCloverfield.jpg|Original Sketch-1550352544117.png|EmperorDedede Z vs CL DBX.jpg|Simbiothero I hate making tns.jpg|UniverseAwesome777 Zilla vs Cloverfield.png|HumbleDoggo Jioto's576 fifth DBX NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Battle Music Place: (New York Streets) It was a really rainy night in New York, people were returning from their work early to avoid this problem. Out of nowhere there was a great tremor, this was of great magnitude, the buildings were shaken abruptly, people were afraid and decided to leave. An operation was sent nearby to find the cause of the earthquake, in which the helicopters were surprised by a huge dark gray monster and blue plates. This was Zilla. He continued to shoot down the city with all his might. But they noticed something that did not fit, the impact generated by the footsteps of the Monster was not what really caused the whole earthquake, since they were not so strong. So ... What really caused it? When suddenly the head of the statue of freedom came flying towards a building destroying it in the course. In addition to the appearance of multilite strange beings, similar to giant fleas that threw strong bites at people. When the Navy observed to the distance what was really causing it ... It was Clover who with his multiple legs crawled through the city looking for the ocean. The operative at that moment came up with the wonderful idea of Letting them Fight. So they stalked Zilla with multiple bullets, to drive him away the monster ran towards the center of the city. There was Cloverfield himself. Both monsters found themselves face to face for their titanic confrontation .... Music HERE WE GO! HereWeGoZillavsClover.jpg Zilla:'ROAR!!!! Zilla is the first to attack, running towards Clover which reacts violently turning his arm in the opposite direction to repel him. Zilla is sent against a building splitting it in two. Clover follows him but finds a giant hole in the ground. Confused observes in him, but behind it appears The Dark Gray monster scratching Cloverfield, to do this it is clear from his esophages thousands of parasites that go for Zilla. Zilla looks confused at these beings who start to bite little by little causing a tremendous itch. The fleas begin to throw poison to him, infecting a little Zilla who, with his agile tail, removes them in a single movement. On the other hand, Clover climbs into a building, Zilla grabs this building with all her strength and pulls it out, therefore throws it towards the central park. Music Clover tries to get up but seems useless, Zilla runs for him with all the forces and throws a small breath of fire generating an explosion by a nearby gas station. From the fire Zilla victorious, but all this ends when the fire comes cloverfield with a more angry face. '''Zilla:'Roar? Clover reaches nearby cars and throws them. Zilla's jaw catches them, but is surprised by a group of Parasites from behind that distract the monster from its main objective, Clover then approaches and grabs him with his limbs and starts to bite aggressively tearing pieces of his skin. Zilla roars with pain, in an attempt to escape Scratch Clover but the skin of this is very thick and the more it does more parasites leave the body of the monster. Zilla with more fury still throws a breath of fire destroying a nearby penhouse. Clover takes a distance and feeds it by biting it with the upper teeth pressing the zilla arm and pulling it. Much blood comes from there. Clover then goes back to bite him but Zilla stops him with his massive tail and turns spinning Clover through the city causing severe injuries to his body. The long-limbed monster breathes frequently and seems dazed, it extends and retracts its pink ears that return it to combat. '''Clover:ROAR!!!!!!!!! Zilla digs again moving through the subway, other people see it and scream in fear. Zilla thinks of leaving by taking the train and throwing it against Clover who cuts it in half with his powerful jaws. Both go against each other crashing their heads several times, Zilla then grabs Cloverfield by the head and kicks him with a flying kick. Field steps back and with one of his legs grabs a post and kicks him against Zilla, but the dark gray monster is not stupid and knows the repetitive movements of his adversary and does not fall again. It rushes against Clover once more but it retreats revealing a lake of sharks in the area, Zilla falls on it, next to the lake thousands of Parasitos start to bite, the sharks join the butcher carving pieces of Zilla to heap. The monster roars in pain and stops weakened. Clover, meanwhile, runs at great speed to strike Zilla. This eludes him but Clover with his esophagus bites Zilla, extracting blood like a vampire. Zilla in last takes out his last breath of fire generating an explosion (Again). The police in the heavens observe the scene of destruction that they left behind, and notice that from the flames comes Cloverfield, which in his hands carries the skeleton of Zilla who was consumed by the parasites and by himself. Clover throws it into the fire who turns it into ashes, Field roars in victory and heads to the ocean. DBX! DBX Winner Music This DBX Winner is.... Cloverfield!!!!!!!!!!! Next Time Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:American Category:Movie Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:Jioto576